dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Brief family
The Brief family consists of eight known members, plus four confirmed extended members and an unspecified number of unnamed ones. This is one of the two families in the series to have Earthling and Saiyan bloodlines (the other being the Son family). The family only possess the last name "Brief" in the English dub, in the original manga and Japanese version "Brief" is simply Bulma's father's name. Vegeta's family is referred to as the House of Vegeta.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Overview The Brief family is introduced in the series with the character Bulma, whose name comes from the Japanese pronunciation of "Bloomers" (a relatively old fashioned type of underwear). As with Akira Toriyama's naming puns, all the names of associated characters are related to one another. The Brief family's naming theme is being named after types of undergarments. The Briefs are noted as a family from West City in the series. Supporting the fact that the Briefs are a western family, the Brief's last name is placed after the individual's name, which is consistent with family names in Western culture in real life. Furthermore, the Brief family is seen to primarily dress in western styled clothing. Bulma's family has had a laissez-faire attitude for generations, but Bulma has complete control over things as a rule.Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 Due to Prince Vegeta's entry in the family through his relationship with Bulma and their two children Trunks and Bulla, the Brief Family is related to the Saiyan Royal Family, which includes Vegeta's father King Vegeta and his younger brother Tarble. Family History The Brief family originates from Bulma's side of the family. Vegeta was born into the Saiyan Royal Family on Planet Vegeta in Age 732 as the eldest son of King Vegeta and his queen. A few years after the birth of their first son, the royal couple had a second son named Tarble, who was deemed weak at birth and sent to a distant planet shortly after birth. At five years old, Vegeta was taken from his father by the galactic tyrant Frieza due to his immense strength that was considered abnormal for a child. After the destruction of his planet and the Saiyan race by Frieza, Vegeta was raised as a soldier in Frieza's army and was ordered to conquer planets at Frieza's order while secretly plotting to overthrow and kill Frieza for revenge for the abuse Frieza bestowed on him and his race. The Brief family is known as the richest family in the world when Dr. Brief invents capsules in Age 712, which turns earns him international fame and wealth. Bulma was born in Age 733 as the second daughter and youngest child of Dr. Brief and his wife, who had another daughter, Tights who is eleven years older than Bulma. A couple of years after Bulma was born, Tights left the family to pursue a career as an adventurer which inspired her to become an author, which left her estranged from her family. By the time she became a teenager, Bulma's only dream in life was to find the perfect boyfriend and she hoped to marry Yamcha after they develop a relationship but he became known for his promiscuity. By the time Bulma (29) and Vegeta (30) meet on Namek during the war with Frieza, Vegeta had already invaded Earth and fought the Dragon Team over the Dragon Balls but was left defeated and then betrayed Frieza as he decided to find the Namek Dragon Balls to gain immortality and kill Frieza. Because Vegeta was an enemy at the time, Bulma was scared of him. However, after Frieza's defeat, Bulma felt grateful to Vegeta for his help against Frieza and offered him to stay with her. During the first two years of him living on Earth, Vegeta was baffled by Bulma's concern for him and tried to shrug it off as he interpreted it as pity. Despite Vegeta's rude behavior, Bulma tolerated him and her own temper often left Vegeta speechless and submissive. Four years after meeting Vegeta, she breaks up with Yamcha and Bulma attempts to befriend Vegeta as a source of comfort, which gradually causes them to develop a mutual attraction. Ultimately, Vegeta and Bulma succumb to their passion and begin an affair, and he impregnates her. The birth of Trunks is a waking point for both of them; Vegeta is unable to accept his half-breed son and ignores the child whereas Bulma proves to be a doting mother who loves her son dearly. Over the next year, Vegeta ignores and neglects Bulma and Trunks but Bulma ignores this treatment as she is too occupied caring for Trunks. However, some of the Z Fighters can tell that Bulma still cares for Vegeta and she insists that Vegeta really does love Trunks despite how little it appeared. Initially, Vegeta planned to leave Earth after the Androids conflict and the Cell Games because he never wanted to have children and saw Bulma and Trunks as burdens. However, after Cell is defeated, Vegeta and Bulma are able to reconcile for the sake of their child and they marry. They are able to form a genuine content and loving marriage, and Vegeta becomes civil with his in-laws, who accept him as part of the family. Seven years later, during the World Tournament Saga, Bulma becomes the new president of Capsule Corp., and expects Trunks to take over when he grows up. Vegeta takes it upon himself to train Trunks and teach him everything he knows. Although Vegeta gradually becomes a good father to Trunks and it becomes apparent that he loves Bulma, he secretly felt ashamed for settling down and giving up his warrior lifestyle for his family. In the Majin Buu Saga, Vegeta betrays his family to take advantage of the Majin Buu conflict to defeat Goku but he quickly regrets this as he finally realizes the importance of his family and was willing to die for them. Bulma was devastated by Vegeta's betrayal but then despaired when he sacrificed himself to try to kill Majin Buu, and then overjoyed when he was resurrected and teamed up with Goku to eliminate Majin Buu. Four years later, Vegeta has become more family-orientated and embraced the Earth as his home. He and Bulma have developed a more loving relationship although Vegeta is still reluctant to take part in certain family activities. He also stops pressuring Trunks into training and gives him more freedom, which Bulma contributes to Vegeta growing soft with their son, but he is still strict with Trunks. Bulma however complains how Vegeta never contributes to the family but he retorts he trains hard to protect the family from future threats. Another year later, they decide to have a second child and Vegeta makes it important for him to be there for Bulma throughout the pregnancy and birth. One month after Trunks' fourteenth birthday, Bulma gives birth to a girl named Bulla. Vegeta is swollen with love and pride for his daughter and dotes on her. Upon reaching adulthood, Trunks becomes the president of Capsule Corp. but strives to be only the high-class warrior he was trained to become since childhood. By the year Age 880, the Brief family has only two known members, Bulma Leigh and her son, Vegeta Jr.. Family Tree Members Brief family members *Dr. Brief *Panchy *TightsJaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 *Bulma/Future Bulma House of Vegeta members *King Vegeta *Vegeta's mother *Vegeta/Future Vegeta/Vegeta: Xeno *Tarble *Gure Members of both families *Trunks/Future Trunks/Trunks:Xeno *Bulla *Bulma Leigh *Vegeta Jr. Fused Members *Bulpan (Pan & Bulla; EX-Fusion) *Cell 17 (Cell & Android 17; EX-Fusion) *Celluza (Cell & Frieza; EX-Fusion) *EX Gogeta (Goku & Vegeta; EX-Fusion) *EX Gohanks (Gohan & Trunks; EX-Fusion) *EX Gotenks (Goten & Trunks; EX-Fusion) *EX Trunks (Trunks & Future Trunks; EX-Fusion) *Future Gogeta (Future Goku & Future Vegeta; Metamoran Fusion) *Future Gohanks (Future Gohan & Future Trunks; Metamoran Fusion) *Gogeta (Goku & Vegeta; Metamoran Fusion) *Gogeta: Xeno (Goku: Xeno & Vegeta: Xeno; Metamoran Fusion) *Gohanks: Xeno (Gohan: Xeno and Trunks: Xeno; Metamoran Fusion) *Gotenks (Goten & Trunks; Metamoran Fusion) *Gotenks: Xeno (Goten: Xeno & Trunks: Xeno; Metamoran Fusion) *Jacunks (Jaco & Future Trunks; EX-Fusion) *Perfect 16 (Perfect Cell & Android 16; EX-Fusion) *Pinita (Pinich & Vegeta; EX-Fusion) *Tanks (Tapion & Future Trunks; EX-Fusion) *Ultra Pinich *Vegecell (Vegeta & Semi-Perfect Cell; Hypothetical Fusion) *Vegeks: Xeno (Vegeta: Xeno & Trunks: Xeno; Potara Fusion) *Vegenks (Vegeta & Future Trunks; EX-Fusion) *Vegito (Goku & Vegeta; Potara Fusion) *Vegito: Xeno (Goku: Xeno & Vegeta: Xeno; Potara Fusion) *Yamta (Yamcha & Vegeta; EX-Fusion) Trivia *In Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, when Goku meets Bulma, he laughs and says she has a funny name, to which she replies "Don't you think I know that? It's a family name" which is a reference to her family naming scheme. *In the Dragonball Evolution video game, Bulma's last name is Enchanto. *Aside from Vegeta’s career as an elite warrior, he possesses a tactical mind and extensive knowledge on technology, which ties him to Bulma and her family of scientists, who are all known for being highly intelligent and technical geniuses. **Vegeta is also inadvertently responsible for helping his wife and father-in-law developing technical devices, such as the spaceship pod and the Gravity Room, far advanced on Earth. **Additionally his father King Vegeta has been noted by both King Kai and Dr. Lychee to have cleverness equal to that of a Tuffle. Thus one could say that Vegeta and King Vegeta could be considered the Saiyan equivalent of a genius. *Due to Vegeta being a legitimate prince, this would make Trunks a prince and Bulla a princess. *The Bio-Android Cell contained cells from Vegeta, technically making him and his offspring members of the House of Vegeta. *As Android 21 contains the cells of Vegeta and Cell, she is also a member of the House of Vegeta. *The artifical clones of Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Cell created by Android 21 in Dragon Ball FighterZ can also technically be consider members of the Brief family and House of Vegeta as well for the same reason. *The playable Earthlings in Dragon Ball Online are descendants of Goku and Vegeta. *The two martial artists from the Dragon Ball Online trailers are also descendants of Goku and Vegeta. Gallery References ca:Família Brief es: Familia de Bulma Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Families Category:Z Fighters Support